Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm March 20, 2004 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2004 VHS March 20, 2004 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2004 VHS with CD March 20, 2004 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2004 DVD March 20, 2004 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2007 DVD March 17, 2007 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2009 DVD October 17, 2009 # On The Farm Discovery Kit 2010 DVD December 25, 2010 # On The Farm 2012 DVD December 1, 2012 Musical Selections # Orchestra Tune-up # Snowbird in the Ashbank, Traditional Children's Classic # Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Intro), Traditional Children's Classic # Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement, Schubert # Old MacDonald Had a Farm, Traditional Children's Classic # The Happy Farmer, Schumann # Voices of Spring, Strauss II # Annen Polka, Strauss II # The Farmer in the Dell, Traditional Children's Classic # Queen of the West, Hornpipe # Kinderscene Op. 15, Schumann # Serenade for Strings, Waltz, Tchaikovsky # Spring Song, Mendelssohn The Farm # Fields # Sunflowers # Tractor # Windmill # Hay # Barn Animals On The Farm # Cows # Sheep # Pigs # Horses # Chickens # Roosters # Goats # Donkeys # Goose # Chicks # Turkeys # Cats # Dogs # Ducks # Ducklings # Hens # Rabbits # Mouses # Lambs # Ponies # Frogs # Snakes Planting The Fields # Plowing # Planting # Digging # Watering # Growing # Gardening Food From the Farm # Corn # Apples # Wheat # Carrots # Pumpkins # Potatoes # Pears # Bananas # Grapes # Oranges # Broccoli # Pineapples # Tomatoes # Blueberries # Raspberries # Strawberries # Cherries # Onions # Eggplants # Garlic # Melons # Watermelons # Lemons # Mangoes # Peppers # Coconuts # Apricots # Peaches # Turnips # Radishes # Cabbages # Peas # Lettuce # Kiwi # Milk # Eggs Celebrating The Harvest # Music # Band # Party # Dance # Instruments Baby MacDonald Toy Chest # Rooster by Playsoup # Fence Prop by Ken Jones # Haystack Prop by Ken Jones # Horse by Legends and Lore # Funtime Tractor by International Playthings # MacDonald the Cow by Playsoup # Toy Triangle (Manufacturer Unknown) # John Deere Tot Tractor by Lamaze # Bucking Bronco by Natural Wonders # Tractor Pull Toy by Schylling # Farm Blocks by Melissa and Doug # Wheat Bush (Manufacturer Unknown) # Georello Farm by Quercetti # Sheep by Playsoup # Cow Wooden Puzzle by Schylling # Cow Costume by Rubie's Costume Co. # Mary Had a Little Lamb Jack-in-the-Box by Eden Toys # Lamb Costume by Rubie's Costume Co. # Pig Walker by Dihras # Clippity Clop by Schylling # Hen Wind-Up Collectible by Petra Toys # Orange Rikki Rooster (with Black Tail) by Iwaya # Pig by Legends and Lore # Mud Slide by Ken Jones # Giddy Up Pony by TOMY # Hand Rake and Trowel Together by Brio # Rabbit in Watering Can by Folkmanis # Little Landscaper Watering Can by Little Tikes Toys # Farm and Harvester Set by Erector # Tractor by Schylling # Misty Mouse by Legends and Lore # Hide and Squeak Eggs by TOMY # Vincent Van Goat by Playsoup # Chirpy the Dancing Chick by Westminster # Frog Mobile by Petra Toys # Happy Cow Mobile by Petra Toys # Bard The Dragon by Legends and Lore # Rooster by Petra Toys Category:2009 Category:2004 Category:Videos